Inside Me
by Grey Cho
Summary: "Hidupku tidak normal seperti orang lain dan belakangan ini, semuanya bertambah parah." [AU/AR] [Dedicated to Levi Movie Fest 2015]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Insidious © Leigh Whannell

Noragami © Adachitoka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki T.

Unravel © TK from Ling Toshite Shigure

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fic)

AR/AU

IC/OoC

Parody

 **Inside Me**

Levi terbiasa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Mulanya, Levi kecil hanya diajak bicara. Dia menanggapi ajakan itu dan mendapat sorot aneh dari sang ibu. Anak kecil memiliki indera yang lebih sensitif dibanding orang dewasa. Itulah yang ibu Levi pikirkan kala itu, menganggap fenomena aneh saat sang anak bersikukuh tengah berbincang dengan seseorang sambil lalu. Namun, Levi tak pernah berterus terang lagi pada sang ibu. Dia semakin beranjak remaja dan masih bisa mendengar, bahkan bercakap-cakap dengan makhluk yang eksistensinya hanya dia seorang yang tahu.

Pemuda berambut asimetris hitam tumbuh menjadi pemuda biasa, menutupi sisi abnormal dirinya mati-matian. Levi terkenal sebagai pemuda tampan yang cukup ceria. Dia masih bisa tertawa, bahkan saat mendengar lelucon terburuk sepanjang masa. Dia pun bisa mengerutkan dahi ketika tidak menyenangi sesuatu. Intinya, selain kemampuan melihat hantu, Levi hanyalah pemuda normal yang kini menduduki bangku kelas tiga SMA.

Perawakan pemuda yang mungil membuatnya sering dijuluki "Chibi", membuatnya kadang harus menjitak satu per satu kawannya sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi korban jitakannya. Selain menempuh pendidikan formal, Levi pun menjalani aktivitas lain seperti mengikuti klub basket. Bertubuh pendek bukan masalah baginya. Levi tahu salah satu _anime_ tentang basket yang memiliki karakter pemuda pendek berambut merah. Meskipun dengan badan yang kurang jangkung, toh pemuda bernama Akashi itu bisa menjadi ketua tim basket di sekolahnya dan Levi percaya, dia yang manusia bisa lebih baik dari karakter dua dimensi. Selebihnya, sang pemuda akan menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya, menonton televise atau sekadar berselancar di dunia maya, mungkin untuk sekadar bermain _game online_ atau membaca artikel. Jika diajak pergi bermain, Levi memiliki opsional, yakni mengiyakan atau menolaknya. Jawaban sang pemuda tergantung _mood_ -nya saat itu. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah pemuda _moody_.

Sebagian besar hari libur Levi akan dimanfaatkan di rumah atau mungkin di tempat lain yang terkadang belum pernah dikunjunginya. Dia bukan dewa yang jasanya bisa disewa dengan hanya membayarr lima ratus yen. Namun, terkadang hantu-hantu itu menganggapnya seorang pahlawan tanpa jubah yang bisa dimintai tolong kapan saja. Alhasil, Levi seringkali disibukkan dengan urusan yang bukan urusannya sendiri. Seperti kemarin, Levi harus rela merasakan tubuhnya dijemur di bawah terik sinar mentari saat seorang hantu wanita meminta tolong padanya untuk dicarikan cincin miliknya yang hilang. Levi semula menolak, beralasan bahwa dia ingin menikmati hari libur yang datang seminggu sekali dengan berleha-leha sembari membaca komik. Hantu itu tidak menerima keputusan Levi dan mengganggunya dengan menjatuhkan beberapa barang dari rak di kamar sang pemuda. Ibu Levi naik ke lantai atas, bermaksud mencai tahu sumber suara yang membuat dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengolah masakan di dapur. Tidak ingin diganggu lebih jauh, Levi menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gontai, berusaha mencari benda berwarna perak dengan permata biru yang dimaksud.

Meski bukan manusia, nyatanya hantu memiliki rasa balas budi. Levi harus menahan senyuman ketika melihat di atas selimutnya tergeletak setangkai bunga lili putih sebagai tanda terima kasih sang hantu wanita atas jasanya. Bagi Levi, ini kehidupannya. Memang tidak normal. Namun, terasa cukup menyenangkan. Levi rasa, tidak ada salahnya bergaul dengan makhluk penghuni dunia lain. Kadang kala, dia belajar banyak hal dari mereka.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Levi sempat bertemu dengan hantu yang menghuni gedung sekolah lamanya. Dia tengah mengambil keranjang basket cadangan dan di antara semua anggota klub, hanya dia yang berani masuk ke dalam sana. Beberapa orang merasa heran. Apakah Levi tidak merasa takut pada makhluk halus? Sebagiannya berpikir bahwa makhluk halus itu pasti kabur jika melihat wajah marah Levi dan dengan asumsi itu, mereka rasa sang pemuda tidak akan digentayangi hantu. Tentu saja itu asumsi yang meleset jauh sekali dari realita.

Dari kisah hantu yang ditemuinya di dalam gedung sekolah, Levi tahu bahwa manusia yang melakukan bunuh diri tidak akan mendapatkan tempat yang layak di dunia sana. Mereka yang amat tidak mensyukuri kehidupannya akan tersesat di dunia fana dan hidup dalam kekosongan tiada akhir. Itu mengerikan. Levi ingin menolongnya. Namun, hantu berwujud pemuda dengan leher terjerat tali itu hanya menelengkan kepala, menyerah dengan kondisinya sendiri. Dia hanya berharap agar Levi tidak mengikuti jejaknya. Hidup bergentayangan tanpa tujuan yang jelas adalah mimpi terburuk.

* * *

"Levi, ada apa?'

Levi terkesiap. Dia menatap rekannya dalam diam. Sang pemuda dan rekannya tengah bersandar di dekat jendela lorong kelas, menikmati semilir angin sembari menyantap sebungkus roti saat jam istirahat. Namun, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuk ke tubuhnya. Sekejap lalu, Levi merasa pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Oleng, tubuh Levi ditopang oleh rekannya yang kini memasang ekspresi cemas.

Sang pemuda memijat pelipisnya. Keseimbangannya sedikit kacau. Ini pasti ulah mereka, hantu-hantu itu. Ini bukan kali pertama tubuh Levi dirasuki. Beberapa bulan lalu, Levi harus meminjamkan tubuhnya pada hantu kakek tua yang ingin melihat ulang tahun cucunya. Tak masalah bagi Levi. Saat itu dia hanya perlu memandang cucu sang kakek dari kejauhan dan tidak perlu mengambil risiko disangka pedofil yang hendak melakukan pelecehan pada anak di bawah usia.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Levi bertanya pada sosok hantu yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

Levi berdecih. Ini bukan kali pertama dia dirasuki. Namun, ini kali pertama ada hantu yang lancang merasuki tubuhnya tanpa meminta izin. Hantu yang satu ini bahkan tidak memperlihatkan sosoknya dan bicara sepatah kata pun. Amat lancang! Apa yang diinginkan sang hantu, Levi belum mengetahuinya. Sejauh ini hantu tersebut masih belum memulai suatu pergerakan. Dia masih membebaskan tubuh Levi.

"Levi?"

Sang pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut memilih mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan wajah khawatir sang ibu. Wanita berusia empat puluh tahun itu memperhatikannya dengan pandangan lurus, seolah dia bisa membaca bahwa benak sang pemuda tengah ada di tempat lain kendatipun raganya ada di depan sana.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu, Nak? Kau belum menyentuh hidanganmu sama sekali."

Kelereng abu-abu sang pemuda kini menatap mangkuk dan piring yang tersaji di depannya. Benar, dia belum menyantap sedikit pun makan malam yang disajikan sang ibu. Sang ayah yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu, mungkin berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, kini memberikan perhatian untuk Levi.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami."

Sang pemuda menghela napas sebelum menelengkan kepala perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit melamun."

Suara sendok berdenting terdengar saat Levi mulai menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya. Dia memiliki orangtua yang sangat baik dan peduli. Levi tak ingin membuat keduanya cemas. Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Dia akan mencoba berbicara dengan sang hantu yang merasukinya di kamar nanti.

* * *

Mulai lusa, Levi akan menikmati libur musim dingin yang berlangsung selama tujuh hari. Sang pemuda tidak ingin waktu liburannya yang berharga, ditambah di musim yang tidak menunjang bepergian seperti ini, dirinya dimanfaatkan untuk keperluan hantu. Jangan sampai dia diminta untuk menggali tanah di musim seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia mati kedinginan atau menjadi boneka salju.

"Katakan padaku, kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Apa maumu?" Levi mulai lelah. Dia telah menanyakan hal yang sama entah ke berapa kali dan hantu di dalam tubuhnya tidak juga memberikan reaksi.

* * *

Levi tidak habis pikir dengan hantu yang merasukinya. Dia mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiran Levi. Namun ketika Levi telah sampai di depan rumah seseorang yang mungkin dikenal hantu itu, raga dan pikiran miliknya kembali.

"Siapa?" Seorang gadis berambut jahe memasang ekspresi heran.

Pipi Levi bersemu merah saat melihat wajah sang gadis. Namun, dirinya tahu, gadis ini dekat dengan sang hantu dan dia tidak berminat merebut gadis tersebut dari hantu yang kini merasuki tubuhnya.

'Hei, cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?' Levi bertanya tak sabar ketika dirinya dan sang gadis hanya berhadapan dalam diam.

'Lakukan sesuatu!' Pinta Levi.

Sang hantu agaknya menyetujui permintaan sang pemuda sehingga kedua tangan Levi saat ini bergerak sendiri dalam kondisi pikiran yang masih berada dalam kendali Levi. Levi tak berkutik ketika tubuhnya mendekat pada sang gadis dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf telah membuatmu merasakan kehidupan seperti itu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, bahkan di akhir hayatmu."

Gadis yang didekap terbelalak sampai akhirnya berteriak lantang.

"KURANG AJAR!" Levi merasa tubuhnya didorong ke belakang hingga terjatuh dengan posisi bokong mendarat di rerumputan.

"Petra, ada apa?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Petra, yang wajahnya telah menyaingi warna merah tomat, memandang Levi dengan tatapan sebal dan malu. Dia memalingkan muka dan membanting pintu rumahnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, sang hantu selalu menggunakan tubuh Levi dan memosisikan sang pemuda pada kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Levi tidak menyukai teh, jadi ketika berbelanja dia tidak penah membeli teh. Alangkah terkejutnya sang pemuda ketika dia tengah meneguk segelas _milkshake_ di sebuah kafe, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk merebut secangkir teh milik pengunjung lain dan meminumnya! Atas tindakannya, Levi harus menerima bentakan dari pelayan dan pengunjung tersebut.

"Jika ingin minum teh, harusnya kau bilang padaku!" Komplain sang pemuda jengah.

Kejadian nyaris serupa menimpanya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut _sienna_ yang dikepang dua. Levi tidak ingin melakukannya. Namun, tubuh sang pemuda tidak bisa digerakkan dan memilih tinggal di taman tempat sang gadis berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Atas tindakannya, Levi harus diinterogasi polisi yang menganggap sang pemuda adalah _stalker_.

Hari ini, Levi kembali mengulang peristiwa tidak menyenangkan. Dia tengah berjalan di pusat kota setelah bermain basket seharian dan berpapasan dengan pria berambut pirang yang sangat berkharisma. Pria yang terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran itu berdiri di depan Levi. Sang pemuda harus menahan urgensi tangannya yang hendak memberikan pelukan pada sang pria! Ini gila! Ini semua pasti ulah hantu itu!

Ketika sang pria hendak berjalan melewati Levi, tubuh sang pemuda menghalangi tubuh sang pria.

"Maaf, aku mau lewat," ujar pria tersebut.

Levi harus membatin dan memarahi sang hantu sampai akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Seminggu ini dia benar-benar kelelahan, padahal dia baru bermain basket hari ini. Selain harus menangani hantu yang tidak dia ketahui, Levi juga harus menemani beberapa hantu yang memang telah mengenalnya.

* * *

"Bisakah … kau tunjukkan siapa dirimu?" Levi kali ini memohon. Dia mulai merasa lelah. Setiap pertemuan yang dilaluinya tidak bisa tidak membuat dada terasa sesak. Sesaat lalu, dia bahkan nyaris menghamburkan dirinya pada seorang pria yang jelas-jelas tidak dia kenal. Apa sang hantu tadi telah menggunakan tubuhnya?

"Hei!" Pemuda berambut _undercut_ berteriak.

Mata sang pemuda membulat saat tubuhnya kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terhuyung dan jatuh berlutut. Sepasang sepatu _boots_ berwarna cokelat adalah objek pertama yang dilihat sang pemuda. Menelisik lebih jauh, Levi mendapati seragam berwarna senada yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Hingga akhirnya, dia menengadah dan bertemu pandang dengan hantu yang seminggu lebih telah merasuki tubuhnya. Levi seketika mematung. Hantu yang berdiri di depannya memiliki wajah yang amat dia kenal, terlalu kenal jika bisa dibilang begitu. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri melihat cermin dan dia mengenal wajahnya. Ya, wajah hantu itu mirip dengannya. Mereka seperti dua anak kembar. Hanya saja, Levi bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di mata hantu tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa semasa hidupnya, dia kurang tidur atau semacamnya.

Sosok hantu itu memandangnya dingin. Namun, ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari sepasang lensa kelabu miliknya. Lantas, hantu pemuda itu membungkuk, membingkai wajah Levi dengan dua telapak tangan dinginnya.

"Aku adalah dirimu. Kau adalah aku. Kita adalah satu jiwa, Levi." Sosok itu kini berani berbicara di depan wajahnya. jarak wajah Levi dengan wajah sang hantu amat dekat sehingga Levi bisa melihat kelereng kelabu yang memandangnya dalam kehampaan. Semakin dilihat, mata sang hantu seakan bisa menghisap jiwa Levi ke dalam ketiadaan.

Sontak, Levi menepis tangan hantu itu dan beringsut ke belakang. "A-apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Kau adalah reinkarnasiku dan aku adalah sebagian jiwamu yang tertinggal dalam sosok roh ini. Kau hidup untuk menanggung dosaku, Levi. Kau hidup untuk mewujudkan keinginanku."

"B-bukankah aku sudah melakukannya? Aku sudah minta maaf pada gadis bernama Petra yang bahkan tidak kukenal! Aku sudah bertemu dengan pria bernama Erwin! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya! Apa lagi yang kauinginkan dariku?!"

Ketika sosok hantu perlahan berjalan ke arah Levi, sang pemuda terlihat panik. Dia ingin melarikan diri. Namun, punggungnya membentur lemari. Dia tidak bisa kabur ke mana pun. Levi mmenyerah. Jika sosok hantu di depannya ingin dia mati, karena tadi hantu itu berkata bahwa dia hidup untuk menanggung dosanya, Levi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, bayangan menakutkan yang mengisi benak Levi tak kunjung terjadi. Sang pemuda memberanikan diri membuka mata dan justru disuguhkan dengan pemandangan sang hantu yang … menitikan air mata.

"Sekali lagi. Tolong pinjamkan aku tubuhmu."

Mendengar suara parau sang hantu, Levi merasa bersimpati padanya. Terlebih, hantu itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Memilih percaya bahwa hantu di depannya tidak berbahaya, Levi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminjamkan tubuhku sekali lagi."

* * *

Di sinilah Levi sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan warna cat koral. Telunjuk kurus Levi menekan bel beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu putih di depannya terbuka, lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Ketika sang pemuda berambut hitam berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru saja muncul, ada urgensi yang tidak Levi tahu yang membuat air matanya menyeruak keluar.

Pemuda bermata bulat pirus yang menyaksikan tangisan Levi tentu saja menjadi panik. "A-ada apa? K-kenapa Anda tiba-tiba menangis?"

Levi tak lagi paham. Dia tak lagi bisa membedakan tangan siapa yang bergerak untuk menarik sosok pemuda berambut cokelat itu pergi dari kediamannya. Tangan dirinya ataukah tangan sang hantu? Dua sosok manusia itu bejalan di antara hujan salju. Tapak kaki mereka tampak membuat cekungan di bawah sana dan menghilang dalam waktu sekejap.

Levi dan sang pemuda kini berada di sebuah taman. Sadar bahwa orang yang diajaknya berlari terlihat kedinginan, Levi melepaskan syal di lehernya dan memasangkan syal tersebut ke leher sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih," ungkap sang pemuda, merasa suhu tubuhnya lebih baik.

Levi duduk di salah satu ayunan dan mempersilakan sang pemuda untuk duduk di ayunan satunya. Suara besi yang berderit menjadi suara selain suara napas mereka berdua.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menarikmu kemari seenaknya. Namaku Levi."

Suara derit ayunan sang pemuda berambut cokelat tidak lagi terdengar, membuat Levi menoleh pada sang pemuda. Levi tak menduga dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Bola mata _emerald_ terbuka lebar, air mata berlinang di pipi sang pemuda.

" _Heichou_ …."

Levi beranjak dari ayunannya saat sang pemuda tiba-tiba menjerit histeris. Pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan terlihat sangat kesakitan. Apakah dia terluka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hei, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Siapa pemuda ini? _Heichou_ yang dia maksud adalah dirimu, bukan?" Levi menghujani hantu yang merasukinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kupinjam tubuhmu, Levi."

Levi lalu merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mendekap tubuh sang pemuda, hal serupa seperti yang dia lakukan pada gadis bernama Petra itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Eren. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf … karena telah membunuhmu."

Levi tercengang, mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Sang pemuda berambut hitam bertanya-tanya. Apakah dirinya telah membunuh pemuda bernama Eren ini di masa lalu? Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi di masa lampau? Kenapa dia tidak menemukan sejarah kelam yang mencatat namanya dalam buku apa pun?

"Sudah cukup, bukan? Ini saatnya kaumembiarkan anak itu hidup tanpa memikul beban kehidupanmu. Ini saatnya kita melepas mereka." Lagi-lagi mulut Levi mengucapkan sesuatu.

Levi bisa melihat sosok roh keluar dari pemuda bernama Eren, sosok yang berperawakan seperti Eren. Entah mengapa, Levi cukup mengerti kondisi yang terjadi saat ini. Hantu dirinya di masa lalu tengah menjemput hantu Eren di masa lalu. Sosok Eren yang dia temui di kediamannya adalah sosok Eren di masa kini yang tidak mengenal dirinya dan sosok Eren yang berteriak histeris sesaat lalu adalah sosok hantu Eren.

Sigap, Levi menangkap tubuh Eren yang nyaris menyapa permadani salju di bawahnya. Eren mengeratkan pegangan pada bahu Levi dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada sosok dua roh di depannya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian alami di masa lalu?" Eren berusaha melontarkan pertanyaan meski didera rasa pusing luar biasa.

Sosok hantu dengan wajah seperti Eren meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Eren dan mengulaskan senyuman getir.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang kami alami. Yang jelas, misiku dan misi _Heichou_ telah tuntas. Aku berhasil meminta maaf pada mereka meski mereka tidak mengenaliku. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kami tidak akan muncul lagi di depan kalian. Hiduplah dengan bahagia." Kali ini, sosok hantu berwajah Levi yang angkat bicara.

Levi dan Eren hanya tercenung melihat sosok dua hantu itu menghilang di antara hujan salju yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebat sejenak. Sosok keduanya benar-benar lenyap tanpa sisa, menyisakan Eren yang memandangi Levi dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Levi berteman baik dengan Eren. Sang pemuda berambut hitam bahkan kembali bertemu dengan Petra dan Erwin secara tak sengaja. Petra selalu membuang muka setiap kali mereka bertemu dan Erwin tampak canggung untuk menyapa Levi terlebih dahulu. Eren juga banyak bercerita tentang dirinya yang harus terkena tamparan seorang gadis karena memberikan pelukan tiba-tiba. Keduanya masih bisa melihat hantu dan mungkin bisa bekerja sama sebagai partner untuk mengembalikan roh-roh tersesat menuju _Far Shore_ seperti _anime_ yang, ternyata, mereka berdua tonton setiap hari Rabu.

Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, tidak bisa disetarakan dengan masa kini. Namun, satu-satunya hal yang akan tetap sejati adalah perasaan. Perasaan itulah yang tak mengenal masa, menghilang atau menetap sesukanya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini._

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
